Avenging Equestria
by SomeItalian
Summary: When the Avengers get pulled into another world, one filled with colorful talking ponies, what will happen? Only Loki knows the answer to that question. Put only the team leaders for characters to make it kind of short. SORRY! Ran out of Ideas for this, went on hiatus for muse-quest.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my Avengers and MLP crossover. It's set in between season 4 and 5 for MLP. Stupid Hasbro and actors need TIME to do stuff... Anyways, thank you so much for reading Rate/Review, own nothing yada yada yada, LET'S GET ON WITH IT!_

_**Twilight's POV**_

This all started about six months ago. A few strange ponies just appeared. They say they were from Earth, but I have never heard of the planer "Earth" before then. About a week after they appeared, _they_ came. The ponies who were giant, blue, and could control ice like it was magic. This is the story of our fight. The fight for our world. If we lose, we'll still fight. We'll avenge the fallen, because that is we were taught by the strangers who called themselves, "The Avengers."

I was just sitting in the library, reading about parallel universes, and how they co-exist, the same, yet they can be so different with how they are at the current moment. Some could be peaceful, others, apocalyptic, when suddenly I heard the sound of a meteor about to crash into the face of the planet. I went to check it out. I never thought It would lead to something Equestria, our entire planet actually, was prepared for. War. This is the story of how it all began.

I was reading during one of my late night sessions, which I tend to have at least once a week, when suddenly I heard a huge crash, and saw a streak of light, coming from right outside the Everfree Forest. I ran outside and got Applejack and Fluttershy up, and told them to get the other four, and meet me in front of the library as soon as possible. It took less then five minuets, and then we went to look at the damage. I was at the front.

The first thing I saw when I reached the crater it left was a weird metal contraption. It had wing like things on the side of the body which looked like some sort of covered wagon. I didn't know what to make of it. I looked around at it, being the curious soul I am, and found a window of sorts that was all smashed to bits and in it was _ponies_. They were bleeding from gashes all over. They looked so horrible. I used my magic after the shock wore off, rather quickly I might add. Once I got them all out, I checked to see if they were still alive. To my surprise, while I was checking the one with a blond mane and a hammer cutie mark, the largest, green with a picture of a crater for a cutie mark,**(1)** stallion I have ever seen got up and started to shrink, much to my surprise. In the place where it just was, was a small purple stallion with a beaker cutie mark was lying on the ground, and he was awake, just a bit dazed.

I rushed over to him to ask him a few questions, like where he came from, that kind of thing, and he just looked at me funny and said what was the most baffling thing he could say.

"You... are a talking purple horse with a horn. That's it I've gone crazier than Stark on an inventing spree.**(2)** I'm just going crazy and this is all a dream. I'm going to go slam my head into a tree and wake up," he said, and did, since we were on the edge of the Everfree forest, where, lucky, nopony lives around. After he did that, I just kept on checking the others.

After about half an hour, they began to finally wake up. I introduced myself as Princess Twilight Sparkle, said that they are in Equestria and asked where they were from, since the thing they arrived in looked pretty unequestrian.

The red one with a black mane stood up and said," Tony Stark," I guessed he was the one the purple one was talking about,"billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, Iron Man, and you," he stretched you a little bit, "are a talking unicorn. Thor, is this another realm or something? Please say yes, or I'm gonna freak out."

"Nay, friend," said the blond one, "I know not of this land, but this creature is an alicorn, and not a natural one. I sense thee hath been turned into one?" he asked me.

"Yes, but how did you-?" I started be for he cut me off with "I can sense magical changes, and thee are very strong in that sense. Tell me, hath you always been powerful?"**(3)**

"Only since I got my cutie mark," I showed it to them,"And my friend Rainbow Dash scared me into releasing some pent-up magic. Not on purpose, but, she helped my other friends find their destinies and cutie marks as well. I've even taken on a powerful sorcerer named Tirek, and sent him back to Tartarus, with the other three Princess's magic, but that doesn't matter right now." At the mention of Tierek no one was surprised, like they never even heard of him. Everypony knows about him. Ever since I banished him back there, and freed the Princesses, everypony has heard the story of why there is a giant crystal tree in Ponyville. It spread faster than Rainbow flying to protect a secret picture, quick as light.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but who is Tirek? I think we _should _but, it's a little hard with the crash landing and all, so can we have an explanation?" the one named Tony said. They _did_ seem kind of out of the loop, since the Ponyville castle thing was about a month ago, so close to all of Equestria knew of it by now. Celestia herself was about to tell everypony to calm down and remember that Tirek was incapacitated for over 1000 years. Luna, Cadence and I told her that ponies will calm down about it eventually. They did with Nightmare Moon.

After I explained to all the new ponies what has happened in our world, they sat down and then something I half expected, and apparently Dash bet AJ 10 bits for, Tony said "Still don't believe you. It just seems too weird, and I went into a wormhole to save the world. It's not the strangest thing, but not that believable. I'm betting Loki put us in a shared dream state to mess with us."

I stood in silence for about thirty seconds and then said "Maybe the Princess knows something about this, why don't we just go ask her? Spike, send the Princess a letter saying that we need to see her as soon as possible. We are already on our way. Your Faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Thor then belted out "Yes, royalty knows all. Let us go to this 'Canterlot' post-haste!" It took me by surprise, not because I wasn't expecting it, it was that he was so willing to see a foreign royalty when he obviously just got here.

It took a bit of persuading, but after I told Steve that Applejack would make him an apple pie later, I was going to pay her for this bribery, I'm not a bad friend, and Tony with a bit of time with Rarity for a bit of suiting and gems that would help his weird glowing chest thing, as those were the only two not wanting to go a whole lot, they finally broke down, and we went off to see the Princesses.

_** Sorry if it's short, It's one of the first things I've voluntarily written. It's not awfully short, like a good medium size. Over 1300 words at this point. I intend to update at least once a week, maybe twice, since I don't sit down to type till around 11 at night. Should probably type more, if I get some Reviews and other stuff. Oh give me a break, first chapter of the first story I'm doing. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, don't own no characters, and that's about it. Now keep reading if there is more chapters... I'll get them done. Now to make another chapter telling how the Avengers got to Equestria. Oh boy, this might suck. I hope you're happy. If anyone wants to Beta,at any time, tell me. Tell me fast in a PM.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's Chapter 2... Don't own characters or worlds, rate/review so I know how I'm doing...Allons-y! … I like Doctor Who alright? I also noticed I forgot to explain the numbers. They're kinda my head-cannons of the Avengers personalities. I also misplaced 3. It's supposed to be about one line up, after the magical changes. Sorry about not explaining that. It's a problem I have. Not going to put any numbers in anymore. They're annoying.**_

**Tony's POV**

I swear that my chest is killing my brain. It might have started when I tried to make an artificial Bifrost for Thor to visit Odin more. I just wanted to have Thor happier while he is here, just so he doesn't get depressed in the middle of a fight. Safety first, right? I did the same thing when Steve thawed out after like 70 years in ice. Anyways... I made a Bifrost, it partially worked, took the Quinjet, went in to explore, something malfunctioned, we crashed, woke up, found out we are in a world full of candy-colored ponies, and now I'm on a train to see their royalty. Fantastic, just fantastic. I'm not ruling out that we all have got concussions. Severe enough to hallucinate that we... just proved the multiverse theory. I am going to get _so many awards!_

**Writer's POV**

Tony seems to have to have suffered a major Egogasm. An Egogasm is where someone's ego gets so inflated to the point where they _might_ have to be carried away, and possibly hospitalized. The only known cure is Public Embarrassment. Oh look. I seem to have self-inserted myself. I swear this will not turn into a Huss. Anyways, I should probably get back to progressing the story. Discord, you're going to be in soon!

"About time, I got so bored, I almost gave Pinkie coffee. Such sweet chaos that would happen. Mwhahahhahahah!" Discord said insanely.

Yeah Discord... maybe next chapter... maybe.

"I hate you"

I know. Now back to the story after this pointless conversation that only Pinkie will probably see, because she has those powers to open the Fourth Door.

"Wait, Fourth Doors?"

Fourth Doors are... #**Walks away talking to Discord about the intricacies of Fourth Walls.#**

**3rd Person/Pony POV**

The actual train ride was uneventful, except for Thor telling Dash and AJ about his adventures in the 9 Realms of Yggdrasil. They were so impressed that even Dash shut up and didn't say anything about her Sonic Rainboom. AJ just liked the stories, they were cool. Tony and Twilight were talking about magic and science and were trying to figure out a way to get the Avengers back home with the use of a magic-based piece of Technology. Bruce was sleeping, because of two reasons. One was Hulk, the other, he just wanted a nap. Can't a guy who can turn into a monster take a nap. Fluttershy was talking to Steve about the Hulk and Rarity was fawning over Tony's playboy attitude to, well, everything.(**No. Just. No.**) It took about 2 hours to reach Canterlot, 10 minuets to wake Bruce up without letting the Hulk out, then about 20 more minuets to reach and get into the royal castle. By the time they got to Celestia, Twilight was grateful it wasn't longer. Bruce was starting to turn a light green color, indicating he may be getting mad enough to trigger a partial transformation. When they got into the throne room, the Mane Six all bowed for the Princess, and Celestia returning the favor, then going to hug Twilight.

"My little ponies, it is good to see you again. Twilight, are these the ones you said were in that meteor?" She asked gesturing to the Avengers. "They seem to be fine, for crashing into our planet."

"My dear Princess, you hath misjudged our abilities. I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Thunder, first in line for the throne of Asgard." Thor said introducing himself, then making a slight bow.

"Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist who made a suit to fight crime after I got kidnapped and some shrapnel got stuck in my chest, which is the reason behind this." Stark said taping his reactor.

"Hello Princess. My name is Bruce Banner. I don't look like this all the time. The big guy is a bit too hurt from the impact. Gamma radiation caused him to exist" Bruce said a bit mysteriously. Celestia took note of that.

"Steve Rodgers, Ma'am. I was pretty scrawny before I got injected with Super Solider Serum, as a test to create the greatest army ever. First, but not only. Our employer has some in him." Steve said proudly.

"Well, I see that you all must trust me, since you gave me some background information, which I am happy to hear. Now, why don't we talk about where you will be staying while in Equestria. Applejack, how much room is at Sweet Apple Acres? I think Steve would be happy there, won't you Mr Rogers?" Celestia said firmly and gently.

"Well, I could use a workout, and a farm seems like a good place to do it, if there's space," said the Captain.

Applejack though about it for a second then broke out in a huge grin. "Well, shucks partner, I'll be glad to have you! It's almost Applebuck Season, so I could use the help," she exclaimed.

Celestia turned and said, "Would you like to have Tony, Rarity? I'm pretty sure he could use some of his knowledge to help you sell your things."

"Why, I would love to! He's so charismatic! I know this won't be bad!" Rarity said as she saddled up to Tony, who didn't protest, since Pepper couldn't beat him right now.

Rainbow, meanwhile, was getting impatient. So impatient that she nearly burst, which Celestia noticed.

"Rainbow, would you like to take Thor? I think he might be interested to see what you know about lightning," Celestia teased.

When Thor heard it, he immediately rushed over to Dash's side and exclaimed "Equines control thunder here? I would love to see haw it is done! Would you mind showing me this feat, Ms Dash?"

Dash then almost just did a Rainboom on the spot, then played it cool, saying, "Yeah, I could give you a crash course on weather control. No big deal."

At this Celestia remembered something. Bruce said "The big guy." Who was this other pony? How big was he? She also remembered that he's triggered by anger, so she knew who he should stay with.

"Now for the matter of Bruce," she said. "Since if he gets mad, he gets 'The big guy' why doesn't the pony who knows how to stay calm take him?"

Twilight busted out with "Princess, I'm honored that you would think of me as your fist choice to take in Mr Banner, but I don't think I can."

"Twilight, my faithful student, while I have little doubt about your abilities, I wasn't talking about you. I thought that the most timid one of you should. Fluttershy, would you mind taking in Bruce for a while?" Celestia dropped.

Twilight was shocked, but she understood. Fluttershy can take care of Angel Bunny, and that takes a _lot_ of patience. Fluttershy can keep Bruce calm until he needs to get mad, which is hopefully not during his stay in Equestria. They certainly weren't prepared for that yet.

"Well... I guess I could make some room in my house for him... if that would be OK with some animals in my guest bedroom. Mr Bear likes to sleep in that bed during hibernation. I think I can help him find a nice cave to sleep in. OK Princess, I'll take him in for now," she said as firmly as she could.

"Wonderful, now you just have to go home and get antiquated with your new arrangements.

_**Time skip to Ponyville, I don't want to write another train scene.**_

Once the group arrived at the Ponyville Train Depot, they broke up into groups. AJ and Steve went to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight, Bruce and Fluttershy went to Fluttershy's cottage to get the room ready, Dash and Thor went to her cloud-house, Thor was impressed that they could stand on clouds, Tony and Rarity went to Carousal Boutique to get Tony a suit and acquainted in there. They agreed on the train that once they were done with getting situated, they would meet at the Library, after one hour. Once one and a half hours went by, Dash showed up, per usual. "What, at least I'm _here_! Where's Pinkie Pie anyways? I didn't see her at the castle, anypony else?"

Tony, always the observently ignorant one, said, "The pink one? She ran off when was offered some sort of black liquid..."Tony paused for a second. "Twilight, you might want to go to where Pinkie stays. She might be in a lot of trouble, if she got what I think she did..."

Twilight used her magic to open the door of Sugarcube Corner and out popped... Ponyville. Pinkie somehow stuffed _all the residents of Ponyville into a __single building__._ Bruce and Tony had to be taken home to recover from the massive Pinke Logic Attack that just happened. While they were recovering, Thor drank apple cider till, well, he drank four or five barrels full of it dry, even the stuff in the wood. Steve had a few glasses, saving one for Tony and Bruce, who were getting the Pinkie Rundown.

The Pinkie Rundown goes something like this, but a whole lot more complicated. Pinkie Pie has weird abilities that are able to shift space and time, thus cracking the fourth wall, and kicking open the fourth door, then shutting it, as not to let any more villians in.

This specific time though, the door wasn't shut fast enough. A certain Trickster slipped through and decided to go and make an ally in a certain _other_ villian.

Bruce and Tony accepted the Pinkie Logic saying, "Loki's worse sometimes." Little do they know, that piece of information would help them a a lot later.

_**Writer's note:**_

**Well, here we are again, in the bottom of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I now have _some_ pressure to update more that just once every few weeks, I procrastinate a lot, but I will have a collab with GhostPikachu. She's an awesome writer, who you should definitely check out. We are doing a Doctor Who, my part, and Danny Phantom, hers. It should be up somewhere, but once it goes up, I'll have a link in my Description Box thingy. If you liked my second chapter, leave a review saying what you liked, I'll just ignore the "update sooner" ones. I'd like a follow and rating too, if you don't mind. Ciao.**

**What, I have to say it, I have Italian in my name... Don't judge me. Oh and over 10 thousand characters, and eighteen-twenty-five words. Not bad for me. I usually just start something then never finish it. Not this though. I'm also stalling for 1850 words, just right now. See you next chapter. ←(real goodbye)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I'm back! Thank you lilmisscherryontop for reminding me about this, since I COMPLEATLY forgot about it. Sorry! I have an extremely short attention span! Anyways here's the second-to-last, or last chapter, of Avenging Equestria. Again, sorry!**

_Avenging Equestria_

After about 6 months, some shenanigans, and some Discord, the Avengers have had enough.

"Oh Steeevee! I need somepony to test my theory on!" Discord yelled in the main street of Ponyville. Steve Rodgers, aka Captain America, was hiding in Twilight's library hiding from him.

"Twilight, please, stop him. He wants to give me... a long mane. I DON'T WANT A LONG MANE! Please keep him away. He scares me..." Steve begged.

"Loki," Twilight deadpanned. She hated when the Avengers got like this around the Spirit of Chaos. She was on the verge of an Interdimentional **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell this)** spell. She has been working for months, but she just needs a magical power strong enough to move a celestial body. Celestial body. Celestia's body.

"I got it! I have the spell, but I need a Princess to cast it! Steve call the Avengers, we're getting you home!" Twilight exclaimed with enough happiness to rival Pinkie Pie on a sugar/party hype.

"OK! Now we just need something to happen while we on on our way to complete this story!" Pinkie said when she suddenly popped up. This time.

"Hey Pinkie, can you do a transition for us?" Steve asked.

"Okie-dokie-LOKI!" Pinkie yelled.

_Somewhere in the Badlands_

"I think that this may be my time... Finally the Pink one has called me." A green and black mysterious figure said.

"Eh... say hi to Tony and KP will ya?" Asked his lodger, a white coated, light-blue maned stallion said.

"Will do Prince, will do. Mwhahhahahha!"

_And now in Canterlot, after a weird train ride_

"Why don't we just have Pinkie take another train then us? She infuriates me! I almost had him come out for the first time!" Bruce Banner complained.

"We don't want you to Hulk out either, but it's easier to ignore her than to pummel her. Right?" Tony asked. "Wait, is that Loki?"

Loki was, indeed, there, standing at the depot just waiting leaning on a post.

"Bruce, you want some Anger management?" Steve asked.

"Way ahead of you." Bruce said trying to channel all the anger he got from Pinkie, and Hulked out. He started to grow, bigger and greener. He grew to the size of two Celestias, and his cutie mark changed to a radiation symbol.

"HULK ANGRY! PUNY GOD GET SMASHED AGAIN!" Hulk roared, grabbed Loki by the leg, and jumped.

"Where is he going?" Twilight asked. She knew about the Hulk and most radiations from Bruce and Tony.

"Just teleport him here in about 20 minuets, with Loki. Loki will be fine, he's a god." Steve said.

"Well, then we should get going. Twilight can I have the spell?" Celestia, who walked up behind them and saw everything. She _was _surprised to see the transformation. She just was good at hiding it.

"Oh, Princess! You do that every time! Anyways, here it is." Twilight gasped as she pulled out the scroll she wrote down the spell on.

"This is the weirdest spell I have ever seen! 'Tony then took Steve by the-'" Celestia said before Twilight interrupted her.

"OH! That is the... wrong scroll. Here is the real one. My bad." She said with a blush that crept through her coat.

"Well then, let's get the portal up. No sense in making and dramatic things for villains to ruin it." Tia said.

It took about 5 minuets for Celestia to get the spell down right. They at least get a few World Tree Branches.

"There it is. We thank thee for your gratitude. Now, can you get my brother and Hulk?" Thor stated.

"I've been here since the Portal opened..." Bruce said, surprising everyone.

"OK, let's go home! Broccoli!" Tony said while confusing everyone.

**There. That's the end. I'm done. I'm done with this story. It's ridiculous. I don't even remember why I did this in the first place. Bye. **


End file.
